Dimensiones Dispersas
by EvanTenkatsu5
Summary: Bolt...¿acaso su amor es real?...¿sus amigos?...¿su vida?, pronto alguien le dará las respuestas. Fic en conjunto. EvanTenkatsu5 presentando a NatsumiCross1.     # REMAKE PRÓXIMAMENTE - Capítulo 1  Listo
1. LT: Cap 01 Locura

_#REMAKE#_

Hola a todos, soy Iván (EvanTenkatsu5), la mayoría ya me conoce, pero quiero presentarles a una nueva escritora en Fanfiction…**NatsumiCross**. Seas bienvenida.

NatsumiCross: Muchas gracias Iván y ¡Hola a todos!

Iván: De nada. Bueno, nosotros nos hemos juntado para traerles a ustedes el fic titulado _"Dimensiones Dispersas", _el cual tomara otra visión (según yo xD) en las historias de Bolt que se han presentado.

NatsumiCross: Claro, y les agradeceremos de antemano a todos los interesados en este fanfic, gracias.

Iván: Gracias, y bien, comencemos…

NatsumiCross: listos o no…

…

"Dimensiones Dispersas"

_Love Ties: Cap. 01 – Locura_

-Las cosas que están por suceder harán historia, lo único que debo hacer es quitar a ese perro de mi camino, en todas las dimensiones, y la única forma de hacerlo es… viajar yo mismo entre estas… será difícil, pero vale la pena- dijo una voz en un gran vacío, surgiendo de el un par de ojos oscuros y brillantes.

" ¿Enserio creíste que tenias súper poderes?"

" Tengo que salvarla…"

" Mittens yo…si no soy un súper perro…"

" ¡Yo soy real!"

" Creí que era feliz…pero ahora me doy cuenta de que contigo…lo soy de verdad"

" Ustedes los inferiores y sus emociones"

" Tenemos que detenerlo…antes de que…"

" la bomba será lanzada pronto…tenemos que apurarnos"

" Yo…ya no puedo amar…pero se que la encontrare…se lo prometí a ella…"

" Soy un superior…ustedes los inferiores son solo un estorbo…"

" Ustedes quédense aquí"

" Yo se lo que te pasa…tienes miedo"

" Que iluso…solo eres un inútil"

" ¿Bolt?"

" ¡Bolt!…¡Bolt!"

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación. Un pastor alemán blanco acostado en la cama de su persona. Mientras alguien subía por las escaleras con dirección al cuarto donde se encuentra el pastor.

-Me pregunto si ya se despertó Bolt – dijo ella, empujando la puerta del cuarto.

- ¿Bolt?…cariño-

-Hmm…¿eh? – dijo Bolt abriendo los ojos.

-Buenos días Bolty – dijo ella saltando con agilidad a la cama.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste? – pregunto el

- Bien…aunque tu no estuviste a mi lado- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Lo…lo siento- la abraza levantándole la mirada –te amo…y tu lo sabes-

-Si… lo se Bolty, también te amo- dijo ella besándolo en los labios, transmitiendo su calor por el abrazo.

-Amor…- dijo Bolt separándose – vamos a desayunar-

-Claro- dijo ella sonriéndole – me muero de hambre-

-Vamos pues – dijo el saltando al suelo seguido por ella, para después abrirle la puerta –después de ti-

-Gracias- le contesto ella soltando una risilla

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, con hambre, contentos por estar juntos.

-Mira Bolt…Penny ya nos dejo los platos llenos- dijo ella

-Si, todas las mañanas los llena antes de irse a la escuela- dijo el pero diciendo lo último algo triste.

-Bolt- ella noto su reacción – no te preocupes, es normal…todos los humanos jóvenes lo hacen, pero tu sabes que regresara a las tres- dijo ella.

-Claro, regresara pronto… ¿amor?- dijo Bolt

- ¿Si Bolt? – pregunto ella.

-Te quiero tanto- dijo el

-Yo también Bolty – contesto ella

…

-Algo anda mal… siento una fuerza surgir de la nada, una fuerza oscura e inestable, lo mejor será que investigue que es lo que sucede antes de que algo malo se desate- dijo un ser de luz al pie de una colina, observando el amanecer.

…

Una figura oscura apareció frente a una humilde casa a las afueras de la ciudad de Holliwood, California. Esta tomo una forma de canino, pero su masa era inestable, pareciera que se evaporaba mas y mas por cada segundo que pasaba, por lo que suspiró y observo la casa de frente; en el patio un Pastor Alemán de color blanco –bingo- dijo la figura caminando hacia el pastor.

…

"No dejes que te confunda"

" ¿Estas perdido?"

"Llegare pronto…ignora a mi hermano…"

En el cielo estaba cambiando de color, entre tonos rojizos y rosados…un bello atardecer. Las estrellas se empezaban a ver y la Luna brillaba con más intensidad conforme el tiempo pasaba.

-Bolt…es hermoso- dijo ella.

-Al igual que tu, amor- dijo el

"que ridículo"

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Bolt.

- ¿Qué pasa Bolt? – pregunto ella.

"Todas las aventuras que planeaste, que estas viviendo en este momento, algunas que ya viviste y posiblemente no terminaron bien…pero tu, continuas con ella…en vez de buscar a tu amor real"

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto Bolt a la nada, irritado, tratando de proteger a su amada de cualquier peligro.

- ¿Bolt?- ella se notaba preocupada.

-Kairi, no te alejes- dijo Bolt colocando a Kairi detrás de él.

"Vamos Bolt, date cuenta de lo que pierdes"

- ¿¡Que!- grito Bolt.

De repente una figura oscura aparece frente a él. La figura se parecía a el pero un poco más grande.

-Amor… ¿qué pasa? – dijo Kairi asustada detrás de Bolt.

"Me das lastima, Bolt" dicho esto la figura se lanzo hacia Bolt.

-¡Bolt!- grito Kairi

-¡No!- grito Bolt, pero todo se oscureció, el sintió un gran dolor y se desmayo.

-¡Bolt!… ¡Bolt!-

"Tantas oportunidades…y la elegiste a ella"

-Yo…yo…no entiendo-

-¿Cómo vas a entender…. Si ni siquiera sabes lo que haces?-

-… ¿Quie…quien eres?-

Continuará…

Natsumi: Aquí termina el capitulo uno, muy emocionante por cierto.

Iván: lo se, demasiado…pero tal vez los haya confundido, pronto todo se resolverá.

Natsumi Uuhh…ya quiero ver lo que sigue.

Iván: jajaja si, pero será hasta el próximo sábado, espérenlo con ansias-

Natsumi: no se lo pierdan.

Iván: oh y acerca de mi otro fic. "La Nueva Aventura de Bolt", pronto lo actualizare, estén atentos jeje.

Natsumi: nos vemos, adiós.

Iván: suerte a todos y hasta pronto.

PD: Gracias a todos, especialmente a Natsumi, Cris, Diego y Eduardo.

Atte. Iván


	2. BC: Cap 01 Día Cotidiano

Natsumi: Hola lectores, ^ ^ aquí les traemos otro capitulo de la historia "Dimensiones Dispersas".

Iván: así es, y sentimos el atraso el cual su razón fue nada mas y menos que "tarea" ¬ ¬

Natsumi: jaja si, oh, sobre sus reviews, muchas gracias a Xixh4n, Angel Slayer y Thazadar por los deseos de bienvenida.

Iván: Así es, y sin mas retardos xD continuemos…

…

"Dimensiones Dispersas"

_Brotherhood Chronicles: Cap. 01 – Día Cotidiano_

"Yo…yo…no entiendo"

" ¿Kairi?…"

"Bolt…no te preocupes…yo estoy aquí"

" ¡No!… ¡Hermano!"

X P.D.V.

"Escuchaba el ruido del trafico, de la multitud…ya acostumbrado a esos sonidos por la mañana, pero lo único que aun no me acostumbraba era…"

-Zzz- se escucho un ronquido a mi lado.

"…eso"

-Zzz-

-Jake…despierta- dije volteando a ver a mi hermano.

-Zzz-

-…bien, lo que tu quieras- me levante y me estire dando un bostezo – buscare algo de comida.

-Zz…zzZ… ¿eh?, comida – dijo mi hermano despertando.

- ¡Ja!…si no digo "comida" no te levantas ¿verdad?- dije viendo como se estiraba.

-Jay…hermano, no me culpes a mi, culpalo a el- dijo apuntando a su estomago.

-Jajaja…bueno estomago de mi molesto hermano, prepárate- dije apuntando a su estomago desafiante.

-Hey hey, tranquilo bro…no lo lastimes – dijo Jake.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – los dos empezamos a reír como locos por un buen rato.

-Je…jajaja, ahora si tengo hambre- dijo el.

- ¡Ah!… ¡¿entonces antes no tenias? – le reclamé.

-Jaja…si, parece como si no me conocieras- contesto el

-O tal vez te conozco muy bien- agregue

-Hmm…si tal vez- dijo el – pero bueno ¡vamos por comida! – corrió hacia la dirección diaria…el parque.

-Jaja…siempre tan impaciente- corrí detrás de el, esquivando gente, evadiendo callejones desconocidos, provocando las miradas de algunos humanos en la tan concurrida ciudad de Nueva York.

…

-¡Wow!… ¿qué haces? – dijo un pastor blanco alejándose de un salto de un perro salchicha.

-Oh, perdón, ¿quieres olfatear primero?- dijo el salchicha.

" ¿Qué?" pensó el pastor mientras veía al salchicha y de repente sintió algo en su cuello.

-Aww, te perdiste verdad perrito- dijo una humana a un lado del pastor al colocarle una correa.

" ¿Pero que?… ¡me quieren atrapar!" – pensó el pastor y salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose de la humana.

…

Jake P.D.V.

-Bien, ¿haz tenido suerte bro? – le pregunte a mi hermano.

-No, nada…parece que la gente ya no es tan tonta como para tirar su comida al suelo- contesto el.

-Si, y yo todavía tengo hambre…de hecho tengo mucha mas- dije colocando mis patas en mi estomago.

-Jaja, bueno, tal vez nuestra amiga del callejón haya conseguido algo y pueda darnos un poco- sugirió el

-Claro, vamos- conteste pero de repente fuimos impactados por un perro blanco, o al menos eso creí ver.

-¡Hey!- grite disgustado, pero el perro siguió su camino chocando con una pila de periódicos y quedando mas adelante atorado entre una barras de metal.

-Pobre… ¿de que estará huyendo?- pregunto Jay.

-No lo se pero míralo, jaja, se ve tan ridículo tratando de zafarse de ahí- dije riéndome del perro.

-Bueno, vamos con Mittens- dijo mi hermano caminando hacia la salida del parque.

-Jaja, si- dije aun mirando al perro y para mi sorpresa quedo libre.

-Vamos- dijo mi hermano jalándome de la cola pues ver al perro era divertido, como ver uno de esos videos que pasan en la caja de fotos.

…

" ¿Aun crees en fantasías como superpoderes?…"

" ¿Tu quien te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Vamos Ver…déjala en paz"

El trafico había aumentado, la gente también, a pesar de que ya era la tarde y dos hermanos gatunos buscaban a su amiga, esperando que les pudiera dar algo de comer, lo que no sabían es que un perro también iba en dirección a donde ella esta, guiado por un trío de palomas.

- ¿Seguros que es por aquí…pájaros?- pregunto el perro corriendo detrás de las palomas.

-Esta bien, eso espero…tengo que encontrar a ese gato y hacer que me diga donde esta Penny- dijo el perro.

-Mira, ahí hay otros gatos- dijo una de las palomas señalando a una cuadra adelante.

- ¿Enserio?…tal vez ellos también estén con el del ojo verde, debo atraparlos- dicho esto el perro blanco corrió aun mas rápido quedando a pocos metros de los gatos a punto de alcanzarlos.

Jay P.D.V.

- ¿Ya casi llegamos?- pregunto mi hermano.

-Ya casi hermano, no te desesperes- conteste.

-Es que…es que…me muero de hambre- replico el.

-Yo igual Jake- agregue y de pronto sentí como algo me tumbo y sostuvo mi cabeza en el suelo con su peso, voltee a ver a mi hermano y también estaba en el suelo, sostenido por una pata blanca.

- ¿Qué?… ¿qué pasa?- pregunto el.

- Gatos, ustedes me dirán ahora mismo, ¡¿dónde esta?- pregunto el que nos sostenía con un tono amenazante.

- ¿Dónde esta quien? – pregunte asustado, y el que me tenia en el suelo, me levanto y pude ver su cara, era el mismo perro del parque.

-Tu sabes de quien hablo, la secuestraron, ustedes y el del ojo verde- dijo el perro muy enojado.

-¡Jay!- grito mi hermano aun en el suelo.

-Yo…no lo se- dije mirando a mi agresor a los ojos.

-Creo que tendré que ser rudo con ustedes- dijo el.

Continuara…

Iván: bien, final del primer capitulo de "Brotherhood Chronicles" jeje tal vez ahora se hayan confundido mas pero como dije antes, todo se resolverá.

Natsumi: sip, y el cap. 1 fue editado, ahora ya pueden ver su nombre jeje pues hubo un ligero error en el xD

Iván: jaja cierto y espero esta historia les este gustando hasta donde vamos.

Natsumi: sigan leyéndola y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos.

Iván: hasta pronto amigos y suerte.


	3. EA: Cap 01 Retorno

"Dimensiones Dispersas"

_Elite Action : Cap. 01 – Retorno_

"Cambiare tu vida…"

" El poder que tu posees será mío"

" Encuéntrala…sigue a tu corazón"

" Soul…"

X P.D.V.

"Los años han pasado, la vida la he disfrutado, aventuras viví, amigos conocí, llegue aun más lejos de lo que planee…se podría decir que tuve una vida placentera… pero ahora, mi tiempo he llegado, es hora… de enfrentar mi destino."

[Se encuentra un pastor alemán de color blanco, de ya avanzada edad, se le nota el cansancio, esta herido de un ojo y otras partes de su cuerpo, jadeando, pero con la mirada fija hacia su oponente.]

-Terminemos de una vez con esto… Erick – dije colocándome a la defensiva, mirando fijamente al perro que tenia enfrente.

-Grr…te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así…no sé ni por qué te dije mi nombre real – dijo el perro, El era un Pitbull, su pelaje oscuro y manchado por el lodo y la sangre.

-Lo que sea- dije indiferente, desviando la mirada.

-Mi nombre es Blade y…-

-Ahí viene- me dije a mi mismo.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo! – se puso furioso y corrió hacia mi mostrando sus colmillos.

-…- suspire, y corrí hacia él, pero justo cuando íbamos a chocar, me moví hacia la derecha tratando de esquivarlo.

-Jaja- río extrañamente y sin darme cuenta ¿cómo?, con sus patas traseras golpeo mi costado izquierdo, haciéndome caer y rebotar en el suelo.

-Uggh – me levante con dificultad y note como algo paso por encima de mi, cuando de repente recibí un golpe proveniente de la derecha, que por mi herida en mi ojo no pude ver -¡aahh! - .

-Lo ves… ya no tienes la suficiente fuerza para vencerme, mejor acepta tu derrota- dijo Blade acercándose lentamente a mi.

-Yo, no me rendiré – dije levantándome para después colocarme rápidamente en posición de ataque, dando un ligero gruñido.

-Hmmph, eres igual que ellos… lastima todos murieron, y ahora ¡tu los acompañaras! – dicho esto se lanzo hacia mi, con sus patas hacia delante, en cambio yo, gire mi cuerpo hacia enfrente quedando a un metro de donde estaba inicialmente.

-¡Ja!- el cayo al suelo, creando un par de agujeros en el lodo con sus patas – oh vamos, ¡no huyas! – gruño bastante enojado.

-¡Nadie está huyendo! – le di un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder.

-Uggh…- recobró el balance y corrió hacia mi otra vez –¡grraah! – no pude esquivar su ataque. Mordió mi cuello con gran fuerza, al hacerlo sentí un gran dolor y un frío terrible recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¡Aahh!- grite de dolor, frunciendo el ceño.

- Sólo mírate… ya eres perro muerto…Bolt – me lanzo hacia lo lejos, impactándome fuertemente en el suelo, sentí como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera.

-Ahh- di un gemido de dolor y al abrir los ojos, observe el cielo, cubierto por oscuras nubes y una luna que se asomaba, su brillo era tenue… me tranquilizo por algún motivo, comencé a recordar a mis amigos, los que ame y también los que odie…pero…todo parecía…desvanecerse…que fuese llevado por el viento.

"-Vamos, ¡levántate!.. ¡no te rindas!" escuche una voz hablarme…una voz familiar, sumamente familiar.

-¿Cómo? – pregunte al aire, mientras veía a Blade acercarse cada vez mas a mi, pues yo seguía tirado en el suelo.

"-Levántate Bolt… ¡levántate! –" volví a escuchar… pero esa voz… ¿por qué era igual a…la mía?

-Jajaja… ay Bolt, tan inútil y necio – dijo Blade ya a un lado mío.

"-¡Bolt!, ¡levántate!… por ella, ¡por Mittens!-"

-¿Mittens? – dije tratando de recordar quién era llamada Mittens…pero no lo lograba, sin embargo ese nombre me sonaba familiar, cercano.

-Adiós Bolt – Blade coloco su pata en mi cuello, sobre la herida presionándola con fuerza haciéndola sangrar y provocándome un gran dolor –fuiste un gran amigo y un buen rival-

-… ¿Mittens? – observe el cielo ignorando todo lo de mi alrededor.

-¡Grraah! – lanzó su mordida.

-…-

"-Sabes que puedes cambiar esto…Bolt, solo deséalo y yo lo puedo hacer realidad…te ayudare -"

-… ¿quién eres? – pregunte a la voz, está era distinta a la de antes.

"-Soy alguien que intenta resolver tu vida… lo que has vivido…no es lo que parece -"

-¿No… lo… es? – Todo se torno brillante, lleno de luz y calidez.

-…-

- Señor…Bolt, ¡hey señor! – escuche cercas de mi -¡despierte! – abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué?- frente a mi, tenia un Husky Siberiano de pelaje color gris con blanco, ojos entre azules y grises , de unos 4 años humanos.

-Señor… ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto el.

- Si chico… estoy bien, ¿donde estoy? – pregunte levantándome.

-En el cuartel señor – me miraba como buscando que estuviera herido o algo.

-Bien… ¿y los demás?- le pregunte.

-Ellos están en el jardín… pero señor, fue una fea caída, ¿seguro está bien? – volvió a preguntar.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, tranquilo – le volví a decir lo mismo, eso si, no recordaba haberme caído.

-Bien señor - contesto.

-Llámame Bolt, no me gusta el termino señor…Gray, me haces sentir viejo – le dije sonriendo.

-Jeje, esta bien se…digo Bolt- contesto Gray.

-Anda, busquemos a los demás – comencé a caminar por los pasillos, en dirección al jardín, con Gray siguiéndome tranquilo, pues según él ahí es donde están nuestros compañeros.

" ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿qué habrá pasado con Blade y todo? ¿por qué sucedió lo que sucedió? ¿quiénes eran esas voces?…mis amigos, ¿cómo es que…aun están…!Deja de pensar en eso Bolt!, ellos están bien, tu lo estas…todo estará bien ahora"

-¿Gray?- pregunte.

-¿Si?- contesto volteándome a ver mientras aun caminábamos.

-Dices que me caí, ¿cierto?- yo seguí con la mirada fija hacia el frente.

-Si, estaba bajando las escaleras y tropezó -

-Mmm…ya veo – dije volteándolo a ver.

-¿No lo recuerda? – pregunto algo preocupado.

-No, si , si, lo recuerdo – le sonreí, no sé por qué…pero en realidad no lo recordaba, lo único era…Blade.

-Bolt, ¿qué tal? – ya habíamos llegado al jardín y Jet estaba frente a mi.

-Hola Jet - él es un pastor alemán igual que yo, solo que el es de pelaje negro y yo…Blanco.

-¡Señor, Bolt se cayó de las escaleras! – dijo Gray acercándose a Jet.

-Gray…ya te dije que estoy bien – le reclame.

-Pues, el dice que esta bien Gray – dijo Jet mirándolo –pero aun así Bolt, deberías ir a que te revisen-.

-Ah, si, si,, luego – respondí desviando la mirada y luego le pregunte –oye, ¿dónde está Diablo? -.

-Oh, si, ¿dónde? – preguntó Gray después de mí.

-Fue al interior del cuartel – contestó Jet caminando hacia la entrada.

-Ah, ¡ok! – Gray fue de inmediato al interior del cuartel.

-Hmm…- sentí una extraña sensación – algo tenía que decirle a Diablo –

-¿Qué cosa? – Jet pregunto volteándome a ver.

-No nada – aun creía que algo tenía que decirle…sin embargo no recordaba ¿que?.

-Bueno, me harás caso e iremos a ver que te examinen – dijo entrando al cuartel – ahora no te quedes atrás y ni se te ocurra reclamarme –

Su nivel de autoridad es mas alto que el mío, pero sentía como si me tratara como un cachorro… ¿cuanta ventaja tendría ser el no. 1 del equipo? ….qué importa…ser parte de este equipo, ya vale mucho.

-¿Y bien? – Jet aun me esperaba en la entrada.

-Eh…- suspire – está bien – lo seguí.

…

"Vas bien Bolt, tu y mi hermano pronto aseguraran mi victoria"

" … ¿amo?"

" ¿Qué sucede Scar?"

" El enemigo a actuado…"

"Lo sé, todo va conforme al plan…"

…

Una vez dentro del cuartel, y haber comprobado que no tenía nada…nos dirigimos al salón de comunicaciones, donde encontramos a Gray y a Diablo. El lugar estaba lleno de pantallas y artículos de computación, pero justo en el centro había una enorme computadora al nivel del suelo con una gran pantalla.

-¿Qué les dijo el veterinario? – preguntó Gray curioso.

-Todo parece bien, no fue grave- respondió Jet.

- Ves, si yo te lo dije – agregué

-Hola Bolt- un Doberman se acerco a nosotros, muy tranquilamente.

-Hola Diablo- le salude como siempre, levantando un poco la cabeza.

" ¿Qué era…lo que tenía que decirte Diablo… ¿por qué no lo recuerdo?"

-¡Hey chicos! – alguien grito detrás de nosotros, haciendo que todos voltearan, incluyéndome.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Diablo al que grito.

-…Blade – era el Pitbull, de antes, pero justo cuando lo mire…- Hola, ¿dónde estabas? – le sonreí…

…

Continuará

Iván: Bien amigos, este fue el capítulo 1 de "Elite Action', espero que esto de los capítulos separados no este causando confusión, aunque tal ves si jeje.

Natsumi: Jeje y lamentamos la enorme tardanza, ya hasta parece común por parte de… ¡Iván!.

Iván: Jaja tal vez tengas razón xD pero hay tantas cosas que me detienen en el proceso de escribir, lo bueno que tengo ayuda =P.

Natsumi: :) Bien, le mando un saludo a todos y pronto vendrá el siguiente cap.

Iván: Claro, no más retrasos…adiós a todos, hasta pronto, ¡cuídense! .


	4. LT: Cap 02 Tragico Amanecer

"Dimensiones Dispersas"

_Love Ties : Cap. 02 – Trágico Amanecer_

" ¡Yo seré el nuevo maestro!"

"…ya no te reconozco hermano… ¿qué te ha sucedido?"

" No me dejes sola, por favor"

" …Fragmentation"

Sin P.D.V.

Un pastor alemán blanco se encuentra recostado en el césped, inconsciente, a su lado una hembra de la misma raza que él. Ella llamándole por su nombre, intentando despertarlo sin éxito, asustada y preocupada por lo que acababa de suceder.

El recuerdo de ese ser oscuro que atacó al pastor desapareciendo segundos después.. no podía ser borrado o al menos ignorado por la pastora, las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse a punto de brotar por sus ojos, sus ojos esmeralda.

- ¡Bolt!, ¡Bolt! – gritaba ella ya desesperada por sus múltiples intentos sin algún resultado, sin la señal de que el en verdad estuviera presente.

- ¡Por favor amor, reacciona! – le dijo ella a su oído.

Bolt, por más que Kairi lo llamaba este no reaccionaba, ella cada vez gritaba mas fuerte, su voz se quebraba…para un humano sonaría como un simple ladrido, un humano, eso…al momento una humana salió al porche en busca de sus mascotas, al no verlos en el patio de enfrente se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, pensando que tal vez estuvieran en el granero o incluso jugando por ahí… lo que si le preocupaba era que ya había oscurecido minutos antes y ese era el motivo por el cual ella haya salido a buscarlos.

Sin pensarla dos veces les llamó -¡Bolt! ¡Kairi!… ¿dónde están?- caminaba por el césped volteando a los lados hasta que escuchó un ladrido, el origen de este a pocos metros de ella.

Al ver la escena sintió como una gran preocupación se hacia presente y un escalofrió recorría su espalda -¿Bolt? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Kairi P.D.V.

Por mas que intentaba, Bolt no me respondía, estaba tal alterada e impactada, pensé en ira a hablarle a Penny o a su madre, pero temía que se volviera y se llevara a mi amado… ¿qué debía hacer?

-¿Bolt?- escuché atrás mío, voltee y vi a Penny correr hacia Bolt, pude ver que su rostro reflejaba lo mismo a los que yo sentía…

-Penny…el..- trate de decir lo que había ocurrido, ¿pero cómo? Ella no me entendería.

Rápidamente ella tomo a Bolt y corrió al interior de la casa conmigo detrás.

-¡Mamá! – Penny entró a la cocina donde estaba su madre –algo tiene Bolt-.

Su madre al ver a Bolt tomo sus llaves del auto, el abrigo de Penny y es suyo. –iremos al veterinario , corre- salió de la casa y se dirigió a donde tenía estacionado el auto, encendiéndolo.

Penny no tardó ni un segundo en subir a Bolt en el asiento trasero, para luego dirigirse a mi -… Kairi, ¿qué sucedió? – me preguntó.

-Yo..eh – no sabía que decirle…sería ilógico contarle.

-Penny, sube al auto…vamos apresúrate – dijo la mamá de Penny.

-…sube Kairi- me dijo ella subiendo yo al auto y viendo como cerraba la puerta.

Así, todos nos dirigimos al veterinario…esperando que todo esté bien y no tenga algo grave y mucho menos mortal…

Durante el camino Penny no dejaba de observar por el espejo retrovisor, de observar a Bolt, mientras yo estaba a lado de él, acariciaba su mejilla, besaba delicadamente su nariz y sentía como cada vez que exhalaba su aliento rozaba mi nariz. Mi amor por el es tan grande, sin el no creo que pueda vivir feliz.

De pronto, comencé a recordar mis días en la calle, justo antes de conocerlo…en especial el día en el que por desgracia perdí a una gran amiga…pero gané al amor de mi vida.

=Flashback=

Sentía como la temperatura aumentaba, el primer día de verano. Acababa de levantarme y mi mejor amiga me acompañaba.

-¿Cómo me veo hoy Kairi? – pregunto mi amiga, Bell.

-Bien, te ves muy bien Bell, tan linda como siempre – le dije a Bell, ella era una hermosa hamster, su pelaje de color arena con tonos más oscuros en su lomo.

-Hmm, al menos debería llamar la atención de algún macho, ¿no crees? – dijo Bell limpiando su pelaje.

-Jaja, estoy segura que causaras algunas miradas – dije algo risueña por como actuaba.

-Ok, ok, vamos a buscar algo de comida…y de paso, algun macho – me dijo Bell caminando ya fuera del callejón -…si no te apresuras no te dejare nada-.

-Ya voy, no desesperes…jaja- avance por la calle, acompañando a Bell en la búsqueda diaria de comida…y ahora, machos.

Después de darle varias vueltas a las calles, parques, callejones desiertos, casas…no habíamos encontrado mucho…

-¿Qué llevamos hasta ahora? – pregunte.

- No mucho, medio hot-dog, un pedazo de Bagel y hmm…una semilla jeje – dijo Bell sobre mi lomo.

Suspire -…eso no nos quitara el hambre- dije con la cabeza baja.

-.. ¿qué? – cuando menos me di cuenta Bell ya tenía el pedazo de Bagel en la boca, tragándolo inmediatamente.

-¡Oye!…- exclame.

-Jeje…perdón – Bell bajó de mi lomo y comenzó a caminar en dirección devuelta al callejón.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas? – me di media vuelta viendo como se alejaba.

-Devuelta al callejón, hoy no fue un buen día…no hay comida ni chicos…prefiero irme a nuestro callejón – dijo alejándose mas pero a paso lento.

-Pero el día aun no termina…ven, busquemos por un rato más – le dije alcanzándola y tomándola para subirla a mi lomo y comenzar a correr por las calles de la ciudad en busca de comida, guiándome por mi olfato…oh, y también buscando chicos…guiándome por la vista…

-Kairi, bajame, ya me canse…quiero ir al callejón-.

-No, hasta encontrar mas comida, y como tu ya comiste verdad, no te urge- seguí corriendo, un poco más lento.

- No, no…aun tengo hambre- dijo aferrándose a mis orejas.

-A verdad- de repente un aroma llego a mi nariz, uno tan delicioso y calido, olía como…a pollo.

-Uhh, creo que mi nariz detecto algo – dijo Bell olfateando.

-Si, creo que viene…de…- comencé a olfatear para averiguar de donde provenía – por acá – me dirigí a donde el aroma era más fuerte.

El lugar era un callejón y justo al final de este había una bolsa con una cajita dentro.

Bell inmediatamente sacó la caja de la bolsa y la abrió, dentro de ella, una doce de alitas de pollo.

-¡Lotería!- gritó Bell y sin esperar un segundo mas tomo una alita y comenzó a comer.

Me sentía muy bien al haber encontrado algo así, pero a la vez algo me parecía extraño, ¿quién habrá dejado ese delicioso platillo allí?… no me daba buena espina.

-¿No vas a comer Kairi? – me pregunto Bell dándome una alita.

-Eh, claro que si – la tome y comencé a comerla, tenía un sabor salado y picante, era delicioso, me la termine en un santiamén.

-¡Ñam! – Bell continúo comiendo, hasta que escuche algo.

-¿Huh?…- voltee a los lados, observando unas cajas apiladas, un bote de basura y más cajas del otro lado…hasta que vi el bote moverse- …Bell, creo que deberíamos irnos – me fui acercando a ella.

-Pero por qué, todavía quedan 3 alitas, si quieres te las doy, son tuyas- dijo ella alzando la cajita.

-Algo no está bien, vámonos – la voltee a ver y repentinamente algo me cayó encima, este algo se había posicionado arriba de mi y comenzó a tratar de embestirme, por lo que yo temerosa, me gire y lo patee lejos.

Ese algo era un Rottweiler –augh… ¿qué pasa preciosa, no lo deseas? – se acerco a mi.

Bell se percató de todo y subió a mi lomo rápidamente, - ¿éstas bien Kairi? – vio al Rottweiler -¡aléjate de ella! – le grito.

Había comenzado a llorar –oh, no llores preciosa… no te luce bien, anda, no te haré daño si cooperas – dijo el perro, acercándose cada vez más.

-¡Cállate!, no te le acerques bestia! – le grito de nuevo Bell, en cambio yo me había quedado inmóvil…paralizada.

-¡Tu eres la que se debe callar rata! – respondió el perro ya enfrente de mi.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste…perrito! – exclamó Bell apuntándole al Rottweiler.

-¡Calla! – con su pata lanzo a Bell hasta el final del callejón, haciendo que se impactara en unas cajas de cartón.

-Uggh- ella se levantó lentamente.

En ese momento algo de mi se encendió, una sensación de fuerza y euforia, viendo a mi amiga, mi mejor amiga ser atacada y el hecho de que el Rottweiler riera como loco, tal y como si fuera un simple juego…me enfurecía.

-¡Grrrah! – le di una cachetada para luego patear su estomago.

-Jo…- me volteó a ver – preciosa…no debiste hacer eso – inmediatamente corrió hacía mi golpeando mi quijada tumbándome al suelo.

Observe una vez más mi alrededor, buscando una forma de escapar, a mi lado había una pila de cajas de cartón y encima de esta una de metal más pesada por lo que las de abajo estaban aplastándose, del otro lado habías muchas mas cajas de cartón y de madera…pero para mi desgracia la única salida era…pasar por el Rottweiler.

-¡Maldito!, lastimaste a mi amiga y a mi – Bell se coloco a mi lado al levantarme.

- ¡Ja! Rata inútil dijo el Rottweiler y antes de que pudiera hacer algo pateo a Bell hacia las cajas de madera, en las cuales ella impacto y pude escuchar como algo crujió y acompañado de ese sonido un escalofrió.

-¿Bell? - observe a mi amiga, en el suelo inmóvil.

-Ahora si hermosa, no te arrepentirás de- no lo deje terminar, con toda mi rabia, mis ojos dejando escapar lagrimas de dolor e ira, lo patee por la espalda lanzándolo hacia la pila de cajas de cartón, estas aplastándose mas de lo que estaban y por el peso de la caja de metal se vinieron abajo, cayendo esta sobre el perro….

-¿Bell? – me acerque a ella y la tome con mis patas -¿Bell?..háblame amiga…no, no te duermas, todavía hay alitas de pollo, yo en realidad no tengo hambre…pero por favor vuelve…no me dejes sola… ¡Bell!- mi voz se quebraba, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar –no… ¡Bell!, háblame…háblame….- ella no respiraba, no se movía…ella…se había ido.

-No…- dije dando un suspiro, abrazando delicadamente el cuerpo de mi amiga.

Pase las siguientes horas llorando en el callejón, viendo una cajita…me sentía muy mal. Cuando un perro de la misma raza que yo se acercó.

-¿Éstas bien? – dijo él.

-¡Déjame!… no te preocupes – le respondí secando mis lagrimas.

-Eh…puedo ayudarte, ¿éstas perdida? – trató de adivinar lo que tenía, intentando ayudarme.

-No, no quiero nada…acaso no entiendes ¡vete! – me levante y le gruñí con enojo.

-Lo…lo siento, ya, te dejo en paz… - no dudo más y se marcho lentamente.

Al verlo irse me dio un poco de lastima, el quería ayudarme…y yo lo corrí y además estaba sola ahora…si necesitaba ayuda.

Es…espera- salí del callejo con la cajita amarrada en mi lomo.

El volteo a verme y sonrío ligeramente. Esa sonrisa me inspiro ternura, cariño, compañía, calidez, esperanza…amor?

-Veras…si estoy perdida, ¿me ayudas a…encontrar mi hogar?- le dije.

Él y yo caminamos por varios minutos, hasta el atardecer.

-Y dime… ¿cuál es tu nombre? – me preguntó.

-…Kairi- respondí.

-Bolt- dijo él.

Llegamos a un parque en el cual había un pequeño lugar lleno de flores de varios colores…muy bellas.

-Eh…me esperas un momento…- me fui acercando a las flores.

-Claro- se sentó.

Observe como las flores se movían conforme al viento y el Sol como las iluminaba. Tome la cajita que traía en mi lomo y la sostuve varios segundos en mis patas.

-Siempre serás mi mejor amiga….Bell- deje la cajita entre las flores secándome algunas lagrimas.

Me di la vuelta y camine hacía Bolt .

- ¿Listo? – se levanto.

Asentí con la cabeza y así nos dirigimos a un camino sin rumbo…buscando según mi hogar…

=Fin de Flashback=

Ahora, habíamos llegado al veterinario. Baje del auto siguiendo a Penny y a su madre quien llevaba a Bolt en los brazos.

Al entrar pude observar que habían varios animales en la sala de espera…

…

Continuará…

"Guía Escrita de Bolt"

EDICIÓN: Dimensiones Dispersas

Vol. 1

"Love Ties"

_Caro:_ Aparece disfrazada de shinigami con una espada amarrada en su espalda – ¡Hola! Sean bienvenidos a la guía escrita de Bolt, donde hablaremos de los diferentes personajes, puntos de vista y dimensiones presentes en este fic.

_Iván: _Aparece a la par de Caro, vestido con uniforme escolar – Así es, y hoy hablaremos de la dimensión vista en este capítulo.

_Caro: -_"Love Ties" es donde se muestra a un Bolt feliz con su amada en un principio, pero alguien aparece con la intención de terminad con la paz y su felicidad-.

_Iván: -_Este alguien es un ser oscuro o al menos eso parece, y no pertenece a este mundo.. informes oficiales y rumores dicen que lo identifican como "Ver"-.

_Caro: -_Puede que nada parezca tener sentido pero algo misterioso y sobrenatural está a punto de surgir-.

_Iván: _-Si, y Bolt tratara de averiguar que es…-.

_Caro: _-En general, Bolt aquí decidirá el camino a elegir, si quedarse con Kairi y siempre preguntarse el ¿por qué? o llegar al fondo de todo-.

_Iván: _-Y bueno este fue el primer volumen de "La guía escrita de Bolt"-.

_Caro: -_Pronto nos verán de vuelta con otro volumen y sin más que decir nos despedimos-.

_Iván: -_Cuídense y les deseo éxito, hasta pronto 'w' -.

_Caro: -_Suerte a todos, Natsumi off n,n -.


	5. BC: Cap 02 Iniciando la Búsqueda

"Dimensiones Dispersas"

_Brotherhood Chronicles: Cap. 02 – Iniciando la búsqueda._

"_El tiempo es poderoso pero domesticable"_

"_Ustedes eligen….luz u oscuridad"_

"_Bolt…tienes potencial…pero infringes en los planes"_

"_Scar…Silver…Zora…es hora de actuar"_

-Ya te lo dijimos, perro, ¡no sabemos nada! Ni de un hombre con ojos verdes ni de una niña llamada Penny… ¡déjanos ir ya! – dijo Jay, el gato de pelaje negro con ojos de color ámbar.

-Si, por favor déjanos ir – suplicó el otro gato, Jake, su pelaje de color negro al igual que su hermano pero con manchas entre naranjas y doradas.

-Hmph, se nota que ustedes no saben mentir – contestó un perro, raza pastor alemán, su pelaje blanco y de nombre, Bolt.

-Es la verdad, no sabemos de lo que hablas- replicó Jay.

Desde tiempo atrás, Bolt les pidió a la fuerza donde encontrar a un hombre de un ojo verde, porque él había secuestrado a su persona, Penny y seguramente ellos siendo gatos estarán relacionados de alguna forma con todo lo que sucedía.

Ahora Bolt los tenía contra las barras de contención justo a la orilla de un puente, debajo de este la autopista, el aseguraba que ellos no escaparan presionándolos entre si con sus garras.

-Más vale que me lo digan de una vez gatos – exclamó Bolt presionando con más fuerza.

-"Hmm…este tipo no sé cansa de pedirnos algo que no sabemos donde ni quienes y sí seguimos así, terminaremos hechos puré… bien, el quiere saber de una ubicación, ok… se la daré"- pensó Jay para voltear a ver a su hermano, este también lo volteó a ver.

-¡¿Y bien? – preguntó Bolt gruñendo, viéndolos con repudio.

-Si, tu ganas – contestó Jay.

Jake inmediatamente sorprendido por lo que dijo su hermano lo miro, y él al guíñale un ojo entendió lo que tenía en mente.

-Te diré donde esta el del ojo verde y tu Penny que tan desesperadamente buscas- terminó de decir Jay.

-Espero que no estés jugando con migo – dijo Bolt mirándolos serio.

=A la otra orilla del país=

-Él no es Bolt – dijo una joven de unos 12 años de edad mirando seriamente a un perro de l misma raza que Bolt, casi idéntico a él, en cambio el can la veía con cierto gozo, agitando su cola y sacando la lengua alegremente.

-Bueno eso depende en lo que quieras creer…veras – comenzó a decir un hombre con anteojos, traje de vestir formal y cabello blanco.

-Cuando yo era niño, pedí una bicicleta para mi cumpleaños, pero en vez de eso me dieron un guante de beisbol, yo fingí que ese guante era una bicicleta y salía en él a la escuela todas las mañanas…es cierto-.

La joven lo miraba con una expresión confundida, para sólo después ser interrogada por una mujer, la cual le dijo que si no dejaba ir a Bolt muchas personas perderían su empleo, personas con familia… en realidad lo que querían esas personas era sustituir a Bolt.

Detrás de la joven había una maquina copiadora, en está se estaban imprimiendo muchos carteles donde tenía la foto de ella y de Bolt, con un número de teléfono escrito en grande con letras rojas y mas información para poder comunicarse con ella si alguien llegaba a encontrar a Bolt…, ella observo la maquina por un momento y colocó su dedo sobre el botón de cancelar, pensó por unos segundo.

-…no- dijo ella.

-Disculpa- preguntó la mujer levantando una ceja.

-No, Bolt es mi amigo, no dejaré que siga allá afuera solo, perdido, eso nunca – estableció la joven.

-Pero Penny- dijo otra mujer en la habitación, esta era más robusta que la otra y tenía ciertos parecidos con la joven llamada Penny.

-No mamá, no lo haré – dijo Penny decidida, clara de lo que deseaba.

-Está bien – la mujer le sonrió – te apoyaré en todo hija –

-Pero, pero… no puede dejar que esto suceda- exclamó el hombre.

-Ella es mi hija y haré todo para qué sea feliz, incluso sí eso significa la renuncia – contestó la mamá de Penny.

-No, no, no…tampoco se apresuré, mire le pongo un alfiler a esta conversación y de ahí no se moverá…-

La maquina copiadora terminó de imprimir y Penny enseguida tomó una gran cantidad de carteles y salió corriendo de la habitación. Su mamá le siguió de cercas sin antes dirigir miradas con el agente y la otra mujer.

-Esto significa que habrá que despedir gente- dijo la mujer.

-Eh… ¿en serio? – preguntó nervioso el agente tragando saliva.

-Si- en eso, delante de ellos iba cruzando un intendente con una escoba en la mano, alegremente tarareando una canción –tú…- el intendente se señalo así mismo –si, estás despedido- el pobre hombre se fue tristemente arrastrando la escoba.

-Y sí no arreglas esto, tu serás el próximo – dijo la mujer señalando al agente para después salir de la habitación.

=De vuelta a New York=

Bolt P.D.V.

"Ahora si los tengo, por fin me llevaran con el del ojo verde, solo espero que no sea una trampa…porque si no….no se la acabaran estos gatos…muy bien, Penny…resiste, voy en camino"

-Apresúrate gato- dije ya desesperado viendo como uno de los gatos se revolcaba en el concreto mientras el otro buscaba un mapa en un contenedor de basura….según el ahí estaba el mapa.

-Mi nombre es Jay…- dijo el gato dentro del contenedor saliendo de el con un mapa entre sus patas –aquí ésta el mapa…-

-Es del país entero…además dice donde encuentras las sucursales de los mejores restaurantes de panqueques…jeje- dijo el otro gato.

-Hmm…bien, y ¿dónde se encuentra el del ojo verde?- pregunte observando el mapa, solo veía mucho dibujitos e imágenes sin sentido.

-Amm…aquí está- dijo Jay señalando un dibujo con lentes y varias letras.

-Sip, justo donde las estrellas tocan el suelo- dijo el otro gato.

-Así es, tal y como dijo mi hermano Jake, si encuentras al hombre de ojos…-

-Ojo…- le corregí

-Bueno…ojo verde, también encontrarás a tu Penny- terminó de decir Jay.

-Entonces…tengo que ir desde aquí- dije señalando a una dama de color verde – hasta aquí- señale al que parecía un waffle con anteojos de sol.

-Exactamente- contestó Jake.

-Ahora…déjanos ir- dijo Jay.

-umm…no-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó él.

-Ya me escuchaste….no los dejaré ir hasta que encuentre a Penny- le conteste.

-Pero…pero…pero, no, ¡no puedes hacer eso!- exclamó Jake.

-Claro que puedo y lo haré-

-Ahh…Jake ahora- me sorprendió eso pero repentinamente ambos me lanzaron un zarpazo a la cara, cuando reaccioné sólo los pude ver huir –van a ver gatos- comencé a seguirlos.

Podía ver que ambos hablaban mientras huían, ideando un plan malvado para deshacerse de mi, pero ya verán, no puedes escapar de la justicia y menos de Bolt.

-Déjanos…ya te dijimos donde está…ahora vete- dijo uno de los gatos corriendo.

-¡No! Hasta que encontremos al del ojo verde, me ayuden a vencerlo y rescate a Penny- les respondí acelerando el paso.

Ya estaba muy cercas de ellos, iba a tomar de sus colas para atraerlos a mi pero fui impactado por un perro, parecía de raza Husky…aunque este era totalmente oscuro, se podía alcanzar a ver una aura plateada alrededor de él y sus ojos totalmente plateados.

-Pero que…has te a un lado- le grite al perro.

-hmmph- el me dio la espalda y corrió hacia donde los gatos se habían ido, por un momento me sorprendió su velocidad pero luego recordé.

-Zoom zoom- cerré los ojos y corrí lo más rápido que me permitían mis patas, sentía que volaba, que rebasaba a todos los autos de los humanos y al abrir los ojos voltee hacia el camino que había recorrido…para darme cuenta que seguía en la misma cuadra, unos cuantos metros eran los que avance…pensé por un momento…- no me rendiré…encontrare a Penny cueste lo que cueste-.

…..

"Guía escrita de Bolt"

EDICIÓN: Dimensiones Dispersas

VOL. 2

Iván: Aparece él con ropa normal, una gran sonrisa en su rostro -Hola a todos-

Caro: Aparece junto a Iván con unos audífonos y música a todo dar -…- mueve la cabeza a los lados al ritmo de la música.

Iván: -eh…Caro, ya comenzó- la sacude un poco y chasquea sus dedos frente a ella. En cambio ella sigue bailando.

Caro: -¿eh?- pregunta mirando a Iván.

Iván: -el capítulo- dice señalándolos a ustedes.

Caro: -ohh- se quita los audífonos y saluda –Hola chicos-

Iván: -jejeje ¿Qué tanto escuchabas?-

Caro: -no nada- n.n

Iván: -Bueno, comencemos…. Hoy les hablaremos de Kairi, como habrán visto su pasado tiene altibajos como cualquier otro ser.

Caro: -Ella pierde a su mejor amiga en una batalla se podría decir… al ser sorprendida por un perro desconocido y con intenciones nada buenas o.o -

Iván: -Así es, y ahora en el presente ella acompaña a Bolt en su vida diaria pero un suceso ya anteriormente mencionado causa que vayan a la veterinaria, si bien ella no tiene un papel importante hasta ahora conforme a otras dimensiones…pronto verán por qué es tan crucial su participación-

Caro: -Yo creo que al ser pareja del personaje principal ya es un papel importante pero aquí no terminan las historias y sucesos…continúen leyendo esta unión de historias y nos veremos luego en otra entrega de "Guía escrita de Bolt" y claro Dimensiones Dispersas- ^w^

Iván: =D Nos vemos amigos y compañeros, les deseo suerte y hasta pronto.

Caro: Adiós, cuídense….Natsumi off.

Iván: See ya! xD


End file.
